What Lies Below
Dane Bishop: "What'd you sign me up for? Who the hell're these guys?" Gabe Logan: "Spetsnaz. Looks like you're going to earn your pay this time." "What Lies Below" is the fifth mission of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. In the aftermath of the St. Helens' sinking, Gabe travels to the Indian Ocean to find what exactly Cordell was carrying in cargo hold five. He brings an old friend, Dane Bishop, but they encounter Spetsnaz divers during this journey. Characters *Gabe Logan (playable) *Dane Bishop Plot synopsis (Start of episode) Outside a desert base somewhere in Dimashq, Syria, a jeep pulls to a halt and a al - Jamil thug says "a ship is prepared." The pirates can now take the device to New York, Los Angeles; and with the control panel, they can attack the world anywhere. Bitar says he will strike the world, and adds "but to drive them from our land, we must destroy the reason they are here." The scene cuts to the Agency Command in Langley, Virginia. Logan asks "how long have they been here" and Teresa replies "a couple of hours." Gabe complains that there is stuff from his private office, and adds "this was in a locked cabinet", referring to a picture of Addison Hargrove and her daughter. Lipan says "they tried to take everything" and shows Gabe a "special warrant". She tells Logan she has "no idea how he got it signed". Cordell then enters and tells Gabe "you made it back" . The latter questions the pencil neck, asking "what are your people doing here?" Cordell replies "cleaning your mess" and Logan shoots "cleaning my mess?" The pencil neck attacks Gabe for being "reckless" and "a one-man-army who follows the rules" when it suits him. Logan realises Cordell sent him out there "knowing Bitar was after hold five". The pencil neck ignores Logan, asking "where is Lian Xing?" and Gabe replies "you already know" because he "went through" the Agency files. Cordell tells Logan that Lian was on "vacation in Cyprus", but cannot be communicated: "she's on the run" with a man. He then produces a picture of Lian and somebody else, accusing Lian of being a double agent, or being defected. Teresa defends this point, saying "Lian's not a double agent" but Cordell presses his point: the Agency "is compromised". He suspends their activities and confines the Agency staff to town; at this point, Gabe interrupts: "I've read the order. You can go through our files, nothing more." He orders Cordell to leave. Logan asks Teresa what they have, and his respond: "Not much", because Cordell "shut down access to all his files on Lian". She comments how the pictures could have been taken anywhere. Gabe only has one option; when Teresa asks him what he's doing, he decides to asks Dane Bishop for help, justifying how "what happened last time wasn't his fault" . Lipan is skeptical: "he sinks a three acre drilling platform and it wasn't his fault?" Logan replies "the Eqyptian government managed to salvage most of it" but Teresa says "they hired Dane to do the salvage work". Gabe is determined nevertheless: "Whatever Cordell was transporting had a courier. I need to find out what's down there. And for that I need Dane Bishop." Some time later, Dane and Gabe stand on a boat in the middle of the Indian Ocean, Gabe holding a tracking device which shows how deep the St. Helens should be. He reminds Bishop not to get them killed, and Dane asks "have I ever let you down?" Logan replies "yes" and Bishop says "I mean when it counted?" When they enter the wreckage site, Gabe orders Bishop to "cut the light", realising they have company. Dane complies, but complains "what'd you sign me up for? Who the hell are these guys?" Logan responds "Spetsnaz", and tells his friend he's going to earn his pay this time. Plot synopsis (The mission) Upon detecting the Spetsnaz navy, Bishop makes a comment about "what are these guys doing here?" He reminds Gabe his submarine is not meant for combat, and he's "a sitting duck". Logan tells Bishop to shut his systems down and draw no attention to himself. Logan kills the first wave of divers, and tells Bishop to cut him a hole "in the side of the ship". Dane complains about how slow Gabe is in his "old age", and adds that he "can't maneuver the sub around these mines". Gabe tells his friend "there was a time when you would have tried" and he's "getting soft." Bishop explains how the mines "have magnetic sensors" and his equipment "will set them off for sure". However, Logan presents less of a target, and agrees to move the explosives. With the minefield cleared, Bishop explains how they "need to cut through the weakest location in the ship's hull", and tells Logan to "search around for the right spot." He adds: "bang around on the wall and let my sonar do the rest. My searchlight should help you locate anomalies in the hull." Gabe inspects the ship, knocking the hull; he cannot find the right place initially but eventually discovers a weakness. Bishop tells him to "expect company" because cutting "will make a lot of noise". The player must defend Bishop from a large wave of Spetsnaz divers. With the next group cleared out, Bishop backs away, telling Logan to do the same. However, the hull pressure is sucking Logan into the ship; he is helpless to do anything as the current takes hold of him. Hidden Evidence 1. At the start, turn around and face northwest, looking around for a yellow belt on a patch of sea grass/rocks. 2. Watch the enemy closest to you when the mission begins. He'll be beside some coral, then he'll move southwest to a piece of wreckage. The mine you're looking for is tethered close to that piece of wreckage. 3. Back to where you start, look a bit towards northwest, head straight underneath the wrecked ship and look around for a yellow tinge. Trivia * The first hidden evidence is in the exact same place as the first one in 'Drowning'. * This mission is similar to Syphon Filer 3's ending in that a mini-submersible is seen searching wreckage. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions